saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato Haseo
Yamato Haseo is a player of End War Online, and is the main character of End War Online: Invoke. He's also set to appear in End War Online: Cobalt Bullet. Appearance Yamato wears mostly black, with black combat shoes and pants and a black overcoat with white details, along with a gray short sleeved undershirt. He carries Freedom and Justice on his hips, Wolf 500 on a leg holster, and Virtue strapped to his back behind his left shoulder. In real life, Yamato commonly wears the standard uniform of his high school, being a black jacket with a gray collar on top of a white collared shirt, as well as black pants and shoes. On days off, he usually wears black slacks with durable work shoes, as well as a white collared shirt and a plain gray jacket over it. During his time in France, he wore an outfit similar to his normal look, although with more of a clear cultural difference, being a white dress shirt with a black blazer on top, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Background Real Life Born to Ishi Haseo and Asuka Shizuka, and named after Yamato Ovan, Yamato was brought up in a good household along with his adopted older sister, Claire. From a young age, Ishi trained him in his own personal art of swordsmanship learned from his time in Sword Art Online, and Yamato quickly took after his father in skills with a blade. Yamato was able to preorder both a RiftGear headset and a copy of End War Online a year before it was released. End War Online At the start of his career in EWO, Yamato, was a freelance mercenary, working well-paying jobs for whoever he could get work from. He gained the attention of the Mercenaries Guild from his work, which stole business from them, and eventually began to take sizeable cuts of profits from them, as he was willing to do the same work for less, as well as managing to complete contracts that were too much even for them. The leader of the guild, Drake Shaw, was able to track Yamato down and offer him a job with them, but Yamato made a counter-offer, saying that if Shaw and his entire team could beat Yamato in a gunfight, then he would join them. Yamato ended up defeating them all easily, and shortly thereafter was contacted by Maverick instead. Their leader, Chris Walker, offered Yamato a position on their team as well, and Yamato again declined, though when Walker was able to deduce Yamato's status as Nephilim, Yamato capitulated and decided to join Maverick as their number five. Post-EWO After the End War Online Incident, Yamato would work to establish rules and regulations involving FullDive technology, and petitioned the government itself for change in the field. He would found his own advocacy group which would eventually grow over four years into a full multinational corporation, named the Haseo Corporation, which is authorized to oversee and regulate all FullDive media and is in charge of all FullDive servers in the world in order to assure that incidents such as Sword Art Online and End War Online can never happen again. Personality Taking after his father and mother in more ways than one, Yamato is usually impatient, preferring to get things done immediately and right rather than waiting for things to solve themselves. He's a linear thinker, usually being the first to come up with a permanent solution to a big problem, even if the solution itself it impracticaL. Yamato has his own codes of honor and how he conducts business, and as a mercenary and bounty hunter in End War Online, this code is little known and often times not noticable when he is on a contract. He does have morals, however, and there are some jobs he will simply refuse to do, and if there is someone who comes up to him with a job proposal that he truly finds morally wrong in an extreme way, he is liable to shoot his own would-be contractor himself. He has a tendency to not take many things seriously, always facing a challenge with a wisecrack and a smile. As a Nephilim, and a Void Avatar at that, he is extremely confident in his abilities, and even genuinely enjoys the power he has, even if he keeps them to himself for the most part. Fully aware that he is in a league of his own, he is never intimidated and is always looking for something to challenge his abilities. As such, he holds respect for those who can defeat him in other ways, such as outsmarting or outmaneuvering him. Yamato is aware that combat is his forte more than anything, and doesn't pretend to know more than he actually does as far as more intellectual roles are concerned, though he takes great pride in being the best at the things he is good at. In his later years, Yamato has grown wiser and more patient in his experiences after EWO, and prioritizes his duties as a husband and father above all else, even while running a global corporation. He also has developed the strange tendency to take spontaneous naps while sitting in chairs when he's not busy with work, even if he's actually at work. Abilities End War Online *'Faction' - Human - Nephilim *'Occupation' - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter *'Main Equipment:' **Freedom and Justice **Wolf 500 **Type 9 VT-7: Virtue **Void Soulblade Yamato Haseo is one of the most well-rounded players of End War, being highly experienced in both firearms and melee weapons, as well as being fluent in hand-to-hand combat as necessary. He possesses multiple firearms, being skilled enough in their use to fight in close quarters with them in gun kata. In close range, however, his primary weapon is his signature katana, Virtue, with which he is frighteningly skilled. He has shown such prowess with the blade that he is capable of cutting bullets out of the air or deflect plasma fire. Further, Yamato's father trained him extensively in the Kyosho Style Traditional Martial Arts beginning when he was 6, and giving him deadly proficiency with hand-to-hand combat as well as with blades, though his reckless attitude and general lack of discipline prevent him from advancing further in the art for the time being. On top of the aforementioned, Yamato's status as a Nephilim grants him increased physical prowess, as well as powerful abilities in Soulcraft, allowing him to perform spectacular feats far outside the norm for Human, Angel or Demon. Though he attempts to keep his abilities restrained so as not to draw attention to the fact that he is Nephilim, his enhanced physical abilities can usually be seen in certain situations, and he's even demonstrated skills in Soulcraft when he knows he can get away with it. Yamato's Void abilities are manifested into a powerful weapon in the form of a black and white shadow that appears around him, a physical manifestation of Void, known as the Void Soulblade. This weapon can attack enemies and defend against nearly all attacks, only being matched by other Nephilim abilities, or other Void users. The shadow attacks by being cast out and cutting into enemies, and as a defense it acts as a shield that can protect Yamato. He has demonstrated the ability to use the Void Soulblade at will, though he prefers not to in order to keep his true nature a secret. Gallery Trivia *Yamato has a habit of addressing men by their last names, while he addresses women by their first. *It is shown that Yamato knows how to cook quite well, as he often prepares his own meals for lunch, among other things. *Yamato is trilingual, being able to speak Japanese, French, and English. *Yamato is known to like cats, and the petting thereof. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:End War Online Player Category:Player Category:Members of Maverick Category:Human Player Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Nephilim Player Category:Nephilim